NCIS: New Blood
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: NCIS / Hannah Montana - crossover. Miley Ray Stewart is an NCIS-agent...


**Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Montana and NCIS.**

**Author's note: This is a special NCIS / Hannah Montana - crossover. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS: New Blood<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is in her car on the way to the Washington Navy Yard in D.C.**

**Today is Miley's first day as an agent on the MCRT. She's been in training for a year and a half and now she's finally ready to become an actual member of the team. **

**Miley is replacing Special Agent David Jenkins who was killed during a mission a few months ago. Yesterday Miley was given her NCIS-badge, ID-pass and side-arm.**

When Miley enter the office-building she is met by her superior, Special Agent William Ned Carter, the team-leader of the MCRT.

"Ah, you must be Special Agent Miley Ray Stewart, our new team-member..." says Agent Carter.

"Yes, sir! I've heard so much about ya!" says Miley.

"Only good things, I hope..." says Agent Carter.

"Yeah, good things! People say that you're one of the best agents the NCIS has ever had." says Miley with a smile.

"I hope I can live up to that reputation, agent Stewart!" says Agent Carter with a small laugh.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"Miss Stewart, this is your desk!" says Agent Carter as he shows Miley her work-station. "Your username and password for the computer is in the manual, the phone is only for official use unless I say so, if you need anything, feel free to ask. Here's your keys, you've got locker no. 12. You may store your jacket, bag, side-arm and other belongings there."

"Thanks, sir!" says Miley.

"Despite NCIS-regulation I don't want my agents to refer to me as sir, miss Stewart. Call me Carter, please!" says Agent Carter.

"Okey!" says Miley.

Another agent, about 35 years old, male and dark haired with an athletic build walk up to Miley and Carter.

"Hi! I'm Miley Ray Stewart!" says Miley.

"Samuel Alan Hansen, senior field agent and second in command of the team!" says Agent Hansen.

"Sam! Miley's gonna be workin' with you during her first month on the team. Since you're my most experienced agent, I think you're the perfect mentor for our new team-member." says Agent Carter.

"Yes, Carter!" says Agent Hansen.

"I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other a little." says Agent Carter as he walk over to his own desk.

"So, miss Stewart..." says Agent Hansen. "Are you new to the NCIS...?"

"No! I've been a junior agent at the NCIS Dallas Field Office for about three years and before that I served as a deputy detective for the Malibu PD." says Miley.

"Not bad! Now Emma won't be the only female agent on the team. I guess she'll be happy about that. She's always felt a little like an outsider on a team with only male-agents..." says Agent Hansen.

"I sure know what that's like! Back in Dallas I was the only girl on the team too. It's not always easy for a female agent to work with guys." says Miley.

"I guess..." says Agent Hansen.

"So...where is this Emma?" says Miley.

Junior Special Agent Emma Miranda Stone walk up to Miley and Hansen.

"Speakin' of the demon! Here she is!" says Agent Hansen.

"Hi, there! I'm Special Agent Emma Stone! Welcome to the team!" says Agent Stone. "Nice to have another girl-agent on the team! I've been stuck here with the guys for almost six years now."

"Hey! I'm the one who helped you to get a place on this team, agent Stone!" says Agent Hansen, all fake-angry, teasing his team-mate a little in a friendly way.

"How could I forget? I'll always be happy for that, Sam!" says Agent Stone.

Agent Carter is on the phone. "Yes, we'll take care of it, sir!" says Carter as he hang up.

"What's up, Carter?" says Agent Stone.

"Break's over! We've got another case!" says Agent Carter. "Lt Commander Ronald Benson has been found dead in his quarters on the USS Brisbane. Let's go! Stewart, Hansen! You're with me! Stone, you stay here with Parker and Eddington and find out as much as you can about commander Benson!"

"Wouldn't it be better to take a more experienced agent, sir...?" says Special Agent Martin Parker to Agent Carter.

"Miss Stewart may be the new girl on the team, but that's exactly why I picked here. She needs some actual field experience and I wanna see what she's capable of as an agent!" says Agent Carter.

"Don't be afraid of him, Miley!" says Agent Hansen, speaking in a low voice so only Miley can hear him. "Will Carter can seem a little hard at times, but he is only like that because he's trying to push everyone to do their best! He sees your potential, agent Stewart! Most agents don't get to do field-work on a major case on the very first day..."

"Thanks for the info, agent Hansen!" says Miley in a low voice.

"Hey! What are you guys talkin' about?" says Agent Carter.

"Nothing special, Carter! I was just telling agent Stewart a story about..." says Agent Hansen.

"You can gossip on your own time, agent Hansen! Let's focus our minds on the case, shall we?" says Agent carter in a hard voice.

"Yes, of course! My bad..." says Agent Hansen.

Carter, Hansen and Miley walk out to Carter's car to head to Washington Marine harbor.

"So, how long have you been an NCIS-agent?" says Miley to Agent Hansen.

"For 12 years. 8 of those on this team. Carter picked me and helped me get a transfer from the Chicago FBI Field Office."

"FBI...? I thought you were NCIS..." says Miley confused.

"I am, but I was workin' on a case along with FBI Special Agent Janeway's team at the time. Carter met me during my time-off and asked me to join his team."

At the same time back at the office.

"You have a problem with our new agent, Martin?" says Agent Stone to Agent Parker.

"She's a girl, agent Stone!"

"So am I, in case you forgot!" says Agent Stone with an angry look on her face.

"That's not what I was talking about! She's only 29. Far too young to be a special agent on the Major Case Response Team!" says Agent Parker.

"Read her personnel-file! She's a former agent of the NCIS Field office in Dallas, Texas. And before that she was a detective for the Malibu PD." says Agent Stone.

"I don't care! She's way too young! There's several more experienced agents who would be a much better replacement for Jenkins!" says Agent Parker.

"Name one!"

"Special Agent Simon Barclay, for example!"

"From the NCIS International Office in Scotland...?"

"Yes!"

"He's known to draw his gun against people without thinking! Do you really think he's a good NCIS-agent?"

"He's got a short temper, but he's got 6 years of experience as a Special Agent on a high-level team, unlike agent Stewart."

"I think you're wrong and apparently so does Carter! He took her with him on a field-assignment on her first day and he _**never **_give new people field-work on day-one!"

"Maybe Carter's lost his edge!"

"That's impossible! NCIS has never had an agent like William Carter! He's one of a kind!"

"Whatever..."

"Remember that it was Director Amanda Princeton herself who made Carter the leader of our team!"

"I still think that agent Stewart is too young!"

"If you're right, why would both Director Princeton and Agent Carter want agent Stewart on the team?"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly! You don't know!"

A few days later Miley meets her best friend Lillian Truscott at a small diner in D.C.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley with a smile.

"Hi, Miley! I haven't seen you for years! Still workin' for Malibu PD...?" says Lilly.

"No! I'm an NCIS Special Agent now!" says Miley as she pull out her NCIS-badge.

"NCIS...? Wow, Miley! I'm totally impressed! Go, Miley!" says Lilly with a happy voice.

"It's _**Special Agent**_ Miley!" says Miley with small laugh.

"Okey, miss special agent!" says Lilly. "NCIS...? That's sort of like FBI, right?"

"Almost, but NCIS work on things that involve the Navy or Marine Corps." says Miley.

"It's so cool that you're a NCIS-agent, Miley! Let's go out and celebrate tonight!" says Lilly.

"Sorry, Lils! I can't..." says Miley. "I'm workin' on a case and I've got almost no time off at all."

"Too bad..." says Lilly.

"Maybe next week, okey?" says Miley.

"Okey..." says Lilly with a sad voice.

"Don't ya cry, Lillian!" says Miley in a soft voice as she try to comfort Lilly. "I hate seein' ya sad, girl."

"Thanks, Miley! You're an awesome friend!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Yay! Go, Lilly!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
